dc_marvel_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse (X-Men Evolution)
En Sabah Nur is widely believed to be the world's first Mutant and throughout the millennia, became known as Apocalypse. Biography ''Dark Horizons En Sabah Nur was born in Egypt with grey skin and bizarre blue patterns on his skin. He was abandoned to die in the desert. His cries were heard when he was found by a tribe of bandits led by a fierce warrior named Baal. Baal saw the potential in the infant and trained him to be a great warrior. Baal's training combined with En Sabah Nur's mostly dormant mutant abilities made him untouchable in battle. The Pharaoh Rama-Tut soon heard of En Sabah Nur's inhuman power and sent his army to slay the boy. The pharaoh's army massacred the bandits and killed Baal. Upon seeing the death of the closest thing he had to a father, En Sabah Nur's full powers emerged and he decimated the Pharaoh's army with his raw power before heading off to find the Pharaoh. En Sabah Nur had discovered a device left by Rama-Tut called the Eye of Ages that would turn all humans on Earth into mutants. When En Sabah Nur tried to power the device, he was weakened. His high priests, afraid of his power, imprisoned him in the Eye of Ages then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains to be imprisoned him behind three doors. He became known by the name Apocalypse. Centuries later, Apocalypse used his telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and found the hypnotist Mesmero. The final door required Mesmero to enlist the aid of Rogue and Mystique. Rogue used her absorbing power to absorb enough energy from other mutants to revive Apocalypse. Mystique used her shape-shifting abilities to unlock the door and was turned to stone in the process. The X-Men and Magneto with his Brotherhood of Mutants and Acolytes worked together to stop Mesmero, but they were too late. The awakened Apocalypse defeated them all in an instant and vanished. Ascension'' Apocalypse's master plan included uncovering pyramids in Mexico, China, and Egypt that would help relay the Eye of Ages' mutation affect across the globe. To help protect these pyramids, Apocalypse enslaved Magneto, Xavier, Storm, and Mystique as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse to guard the pyramids and the base hidden under the Sphinx. The X-Men gathered their allies such as modified Sentinels under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Together they launched an offensive against the pyramids. In the end, Rogue stopped Apocalypse by using the power she absorbed from Leech to shut of his mutant abilities and trap him in the Eye of Ages. Wolverine then sent Apocalypse through time using the vessel that Rama-Tut had used to arrive in ancient Egypt. Apocalypse was not killed, but his destination was unknown. After the battle, Wolverine and Rogue thought they may not be lucky to see the last of Apocalypse. Xavier read his mind and saw various visions of the future. Trivia *Apocalypse's backstory is completely taken from the comics, and his plan is based off of Magneto's from X-Men the movie. See Also *Apocalypse *Apocalypse (animated) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men Evolution Characters Category:X-Men Evolution Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men Evolution Season 4 Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Telepaths Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters with Energy Absorbtion Category:Immortal Category:Rulers Category:Pharaohs Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes